


Rubber Duck

by peterspajamas



Series: Steve, You Love Him [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Vacation, You Can Tell, dummy is a good bro, he's just so funky i love his stupid face adk, rhodey ships it, soft steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterspajamas/pseuds/peterspajamas
Summary: Tony was cold to Steve, near suspicious. Flighty, too.Steve, though, he wanted nothing more than to make friends with Tony Stark.A week long Malibu vacation, and James Rhodes introducing Steve to some bots, bring them a step closer.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve, You Love Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061123
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Rubber Duck

**Author's Note:**

> hey! another fic!  
> This one is PRE-SLASH but I'm going to be adding another to the series by the end of today or tomorrow :) however, if you want to just read it as gen, that's totally fine too! just ignore the second fic!  
> also spot the weirdass nat/rhodey in there lol

“What’s that?” Steve whispered urgently. 

Natasha looked up, on alert and scanning the room. A little furrow appeared between eyebrows that looked born from the stroke of a paintbrush. “No clue,” she said, settling further into the chair. 

They were sequestered in Malibu for the week. Yesterday, they’d gone out to the beach. Steve preferred that over Disneyland and it’s bright, overwhelming lights. Natasha had enjoyed the day trip; Tony had not. The only one who’d been happy straight through was Bruce, and he was mostly content with anything that kept him calm. Apparently, screaming kids and the smell of churros weren’t cause for the Hulk’s alarm. 

“Cap. Come here,” Tony ordered. Steve squinted. What  _ was _ it? It seemed to be made of steel- or iron, Steve wasn’t an expert in metals- and had to be a model for a building. Now, Steve was no architect, but he couldn’t imagine someone, even in the new millennium, wanting a building like- “Rogers,” Tony repeated insistently, levelling him with a glare.

“You’re not going to do experiments on me, are you?” Steve asked, clasping his hands behind his back and studying the object. 

Tony snorted. “No. Stand like that, get the muscle pumping.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, but he flexed his biceps and rolled his shoulders obediently. He could hear the rustle of pages as Natasha put down her book to watch. “Muscle’s pumping, pal. What’s going on?” 

“Try and break this.” 

Steve cocked his brow. Tony waited, intense focus on the metal- Steve realized, now, that it was just molded into the strongest shape Tony could find, it was no building. “Well, I don’t know if it’s going to stay like this. That’s your goal, right?” 

Tony sent him a withering glare. “No, Steve, I  _ want _ you to wreck my shiny new toys. Of course that’s the goal. Get to it.” 

Steve’s muscles strained against the arms of his sweatshirt, but nothing happened. He nodded, impressed. “Looks good, Stark. I’ll try one more- oh.” 

Tony stared at the bent metal, cursing suddenly. “You fucker,” he said. 

Thing was: Steve couldn’t tell if he was actually angry at Steve, or at the metal. Tony got angry at Steve rarely, but the practiced indifference the rest of the time wasn’t much better. “Sorry,” Steve apologized by rote.

“Just go.” Tony frowned deeply, suddenly engaged in the work again. 

“So it’s an unbreakable metal.” Natasha cocked her head. “Good to know.” 

* * *

The very next day, Tony’s chilliness had evaporated and he was lazing, by his lonesome, next to the pool. With a very, uh, attractive pair of swim trunks on, half shaded by an umbrella. Natasha was slathered in sunscreen within an inch of her life, reading that book and shooting dagger glares at Tony- he wouldn’t agree to take them boating. She would wear him down, though, Steve was confident. 

Steve was practicing diving with Bruce. He hoisted himself out of the pool, blinking chlorinated water out of his eyes and coughing. Bruce gave him a concerned look. Steve had to admit that he wasn’t  _ quite  _ suited to the high dive yet. Soon. 

“Can someone adjust the umbrella? I don’t want an uneven tan!” Steve glanced over to Tony, who was now on his stomach, eyes shut. “Rogers?” 

“Oh, I got it,” Steve rushed to agree, making sure all the exposed skin was thoroughly covered in shade. Almost imperceptibly, Tony sighed softly. 

For a half second, Steve desperately held his breath, staring at the loose form tossed over a lounge chair. But Tony’s chill was as secure as ever. “Steve, convince him to get a yacht!” Natasha called, irritable at best. 

Steve smiled playfully. “I don’t think I have that kind of pull, Nat, but it’s nice to know you’re confident in me.” He continued over, glancing back at Tony one last time. Ice King didn’t have to worry about a sunburn. 

“I was researching.” She smiled reservedly, pulling out her cellular phone. Steve peered over, squinting. “And I want one with a lot of bedrooms.” 

Steve heard another noise from Tony, this time a huff. “I am going inside.” He paused outside the door, staring at the sun deck full of his friends. “Rhodey’s coming into town tomorrow.” 

The sliding door opened and closed without any prompting from him- the magic of AI, Steve supposed. In front of him, Natasha was smiling. “ _ Rhodes _ . He’ll be easy to manipulate, and I bet he loves boats. He’s our best bet for Tony’s soft spot.” 

Steve was leery of her manipulations, as always, but this was all in good fun and her face hosted a gentle smile, if a little vindictive. “Do they really have ones with glass bottoms?” he asked her, shaking the water out of his hair. 

Lounging in the pool’s center on a floatie was Bruce. And in direct contrast, Tony paced the kitchen in hurried, sharp steps. 

* * *

“Honey, I’m home!” Colonel Rhodes announced loudly. 

Steve was settled deep into a chair full of blankets, looking at his cookbook. It was from Bruce and it was huge and he  _ loved it _ . “Oh, uh- Tony’s out right now. Getting groceries with Nat.” 

Steve’s stomach rumbled and he looked down at it in mild surprise. “Aww, I wanted a hug right away. You hungry? I’m starved. I hate airplane food.” 

Steve nodded obediently, bobbing after Rhodes like a duckling. “It’s not my favorite either, unless Stark’s taking-”

“You on first class? Yeah, there are certain perks to knowing Tony well.” Rhodes opened the fridge. “Greek?”

“We got it last night. Hey, so I was wondering, uh, you like boats?” Rhodes cocked his head. 

“Boats? Yeah, I like boats, what about it?” Steve’s heart panged. In some ways, he reminded Steve of Bucky. 

“Do you want to go out boating? Nat, Natasha- the Black Widow,” Steve said, stumbling over his words. “She really wants to go on a boat, I don’t think she’s done it for fun before, and she thinks you can convince Tony.” 

Rhodes laughed, deep and from the belly. “Ask nicely, Rogers.” Steve sighed, sitting back, and tore off a piece of pita to dip in the hummus. 

“Will you please help us convince Tony to go boating?” 

Rhodes nodded, shoving an entire piece of chicken in his mouth. Steve sipped at his soup, watching the meal get devoured in what felt like less than ten seconds. He was at the bottom of his soup bowl by the time Rhodes had finished double the food. Slowly, he leaned back, yawning. “Got anything else you need advice for?” he teased. 

Steve, before he could stop himself, blurted it out. The question burning his mind perpetually. “How do I get him to like me?” 

Rhodes’ brow creased. “Tony? Tony already liked you.” 

“I’m sorry, Colonel, but that’s not true at  _ all _ . Stark hates my guts,” Steve said, pushing a piece of pita around to collect bits of hummus. “I have no clue why.”

“Have you gotten on the bots’ good side?” Rhodes asked after a quiet, reflective silence. 

“The whats?” 

Rhodes grinned. “The bots.” Obediently, Steve trailed after him, through the house and down to a workshop. “Dum-E!”

The lifeless robotic claw hanging over a table sprung to life, whirring. Steve’s eyes just about popped through his head. “Oh- Christ,” he whispered. “That startled me.” 

Rhodes patted his shoulder. “Didn’t know Captain America got afraid. C’mere, boy!” 

“You can just call me Steve, I only go by Cap when it’s necessary,” Steve laughed. The claw, curiously, rolled forward on round little legs. 

“Tony hates it when I spoil them,” Rhodes told him. “That’s how you get on his good side. Do something like this, and it’ll prickle at him, show you’re no pushover, but it’s also nice. Tony likes nice people. More than smart people. Of course,  _ I _ am both, but not everyone can be all three.” 

“All three what?” 

“Hot, smart, and kind. You’re two of three, I think,” he said kindly, but with a bright smile on his face. 

Steve pretended to take offense. “Dum-E,” he echoed, the name of the little robot, “Do you want some presents?” 

Nothing,  _ ever _ , had moved so fast. Steve was sure of it. In less than five seconds, he had left Rhodes high and dry for Steve. “Stealing his attention from me?” Rhodes’ eyes crinkled. 

“You know it, boss!” Steve joked back. “I’m going to give you a screwdriver, a pocket knife with all the knives taken out, and a picture of how nice you look.” 

Rhodes snorted despite himself.

And that, that was the afternoon. A long string of laughter and fetch with the robot, and other funny things like that. 

* * *

Natasha, with Rhodes’ help, wore Tony down. They went out on a yacht he had inherited from his Godfather for about 5 hours and then Tony promised to take them on a longer journey, utilize all those bedrooms and the fancy sundeck. 

Then, Tony retired to his bedroom, claiming exhaustion. Steve wouldn’t doubt it. His face had looked tight and scared since the moment he walked onto the boat. Steve noted that, and Bruce, in the kitchen. The last two were flirting- maybe- in the living room. The problem was that if anything, they would just “hook up,” do it on the regular, maybe, and Steve liked the both of them a whole hell of a lot, and- 

Gosh, he was just jumping to conclusions, wasn’t he? He walked down the cold concrete hallway and hovered in front of the workshop. “DUM-E?” Steve poked his head in and the little robot began to charge him, hoping for more presents. “I got you a little screw. You keep that safe,” he whispered, pushing it into the bot’s claw. 

DUM-E dropped it immediately, of course. He was a funny little creature, and in lieu of a dog, Steve would spend time with him. Bruce had bullied him into shopping for a dog, of course, and now Steve had his heart set on it. Once they were back in the city, he’d stop by a shelter and pick one up and they’d be best friends and it would be great. Just nice. The little bot chirped, sprinting as fast as his wheels could go for the wall. It banged into two tables on the way, but it reached its destination and hurried back. 

“Did you get this for me?” Steve asked, looking at the screwdriver. “Well, that’s sweet of you. Good boy. Who’s a good boy? DUM-E is, yes he is!” 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked for the doorway. 

Steve whipped around. “Stark- I, I just thought I’d play with him. He’s really sweet.” 

Tony continued forward. Something about the way he walked was a little different. Steve realized; he wasn’t wearing typically loud shoes, he had on sneakers. “Didn’t you see the sign on the wall? DUM-E is bad.” There was reluctant indulgence in his voice. 

“Aw, but he likes it. He even got me a present!” 

Tony looked at it. “Hey, that’s my favorite screwdriver! What are you doing, giving away my prized possessions? Stupid bot.” He skirted around Steve’s place on the floor. It looked like he was going to get working. WIth Steve in the room… 

This was progress. “Hey, DUM-E, give the screwdriver back to your father and come over here. I’ll play bouncy ball with you for a little bit.” 

Tony chuckled. “You’re a funny guy, Rogers.” Steve looked up at him, then smiled, soft. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment or kudos if you liked!! the next fic in this series will feature steve's dog, and they'll have warmed up a lot by then. Just teetering on the edge of a relationship


End file.
